


In Plain Sight

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Multi, POV Female Character, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything else is just trappings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melsheartsthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melsheartsthings/gifts).



> Pairing: Regina/Emma/Ruby  
> Date Written: 8 March 2014  
> Word Count: 1145  
> Written for: [](http://ouat-ff-xchange.livejournal.com/profile)[**ouat_ff_xchange**](http://ouat-ff-xchange.livejournal.com/) mod gift  
>  Giftee: [](http://melshearts.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://melshearts.livejournal.com/)**melshearts**  
>  Prompt: Red Swan Queen: show me how they make it work as a triad and how Henry, the Charmings and Granny adapt to dealing with the new family situation the relationship creates.  
> Summary: Everything else is just trappings.  
> Spoilers: Consider everything through S2 up for grabs, though this does deviate from canon early after the curse breaks.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This ended up being far more serious than I'd initially intended. I had a great idea for some more humor between Henry and Granny, but it just didn't work out that way. And I think I'm okay with that. This was how Granny wanted the story to go, and Granny's a BAMF, so I don't fight her when she gets "demanding" at all.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)**shatterpath** , but all remaining mistakes are mine.

He comes into the diner at three-oh-seven, just like he has every day since he turned six and his mother agreed to let him come here for a snack and to do his homework before heading over to her office. He smiles broadly at me and I can still see that little boy coming in, bursting full of stories and energy from his day of learning. He heads toward his favorite booth, then stops when he sees an open stool at the counter. He pulls out his cell phone, automatically typing up a text to both of his mothers to announce his arrival and whatever homework he has to work on. Once done, he sets his phone on the counter, fingers lacing together on the counter, and meets my gaze.

"Good afternoon, Granny." Polite, as always. His mother taught him proper manners and he rarely shirks them. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing pretty good, Henry. My arthritis kicked in a bit this morning though."

He nods sagely. "I hear the weather can cause that kind of thing. You should ask my mom about the ointment she uses when she's had a rough night. Emma always has to put it on her, and she's usually apologizing when she does, though I'm not sure why she has to apologize if the weather is causing Mom to be so stiff and sore like that."

God bless that boy and his innocence.

"I'll be sure to ask her the next time I see her. Thank you for your suggestion."

He beams and glances at his phone, quickly typing what I assume is a reply to one of his mothers. Likely Regina, if the way he laboriously taps at the keypad is any indication. When he finishes, I smile at him again.

"And what can I get for you today, Master Mills? Your usual?"

He shakes his head, but I can see the faintest glint of mischief in his eyes. "I'm going to need something stronger today. I got a bad math test back and need to fix my errors, then my moms have to sign it to verify that they know how I did." His face scrunches up in distaste. I can only guess that he'll lose gaming privileges for a while over this. "I mean, it's not like they won't find out anyway. Gramma tells Emma _everything_ all the time."

Chuckling, I pat his hand. "That's just their way of bonding over motherhood, I suppose. Now, you get started on those math corrections and I'll go get your cocoa and toast made. If you get everything done and it's right, I might be persuaded to give you some cake to take home tonight for your mothers."

"Oh, Granny, that would be bribery," he says in an oh-so-serious tone that came directly from his adoptive mother, then he giggles. "And I'm totally down for it." He glances around then. "Granny, where's Ruby? Isn't she supposed to be working today?"

"That girl…" I roll my eyes, making him giggle again. "She's up in her room sleeping. Came in this morning looking like something the cat dragged in, complaining of a headache. Her eyes were pretty bloodshot, so I told her to sleep it off. I swear, some days she needs a leash to keep her on task."

"I heard Mom tell Emma the same thing the other morning. Or something about needing to keep her on a tighter leash near the full moon. I'm not really sure what that meant, but I was kind of eavesdropping, so didn't think I should ask."

I nearly swallow my tongue at his seemingly innocent comment. That smooth, blank look on his face makes it more than obvious which mother raised him. It also makes me wonder just what he knows. I know more than well enough that my Eliza is involved in some sort of pack dynamics that her mother would probably be proud of. Then again, Anita never understood Eliza's need to be submissive like she is. Anita was far too much like her father in that respect.

Shaking my head, I smile at him. "You like having Ruby hanging around more, don't you, Henry?"

"Yeah, it's like having a big sister. I really like Ruby and she makes Mom and Emma smile. I mean, she's always made Emma smile. They're like besties or something, which is cool. But she actually makes Mom smile and laugh more. Almost more than Emma does."

Okay, I wasn't expecting _that_ answer from him. "Oh yeah? How so?"

He shrugs then, glancing around before leaning closer over the counter toward me. "She makes Mom more playful, I guess. They get all touchy-feely, like Ruby really likes it when Mom brushes her hair. She practically curls up in Mom's lap sometimes when Mom does it. And when they watch movies, they take turns doing the head scratching thing. Emma and Mom do that to me to help me sleep, but it seems different when Mom and Ruby do it. Maybe it's because they're grownups? Or maybe because they're girls? I don't know. But it makes Mom happier, which makes Emma and Ruby happier, which makes me happier. Does that make sense?"

"Oh, more than you realize, Henry, my boy," I say, smiling broadly now that my suspicions have been almost fully confirmed. "Now, you get going on your homework. I don't want your mothers to get mad at me for keeping you from your studies."

Henry nods and pulls out his books and papers as I go back to working on paperwork during the afternoon slow spot. My mind wanders back to countless times when I could smell Emma and Regina on Ruby. I may not be changing with the moon anymore, but I can still smell as keenly as any other wolf. That scent on my granddaughter isn't just casually being in a room with someone and picking up traces of their scent. No, I've been pretty sure for several months now that there's been something more to this little relationship than any of them consciously lets on. And I'm okay with that. Ruby's toned down her outfits and her flirting doesn't have quite the desperate edge it used to. Even Regina's haughtier, angrier edges seem blunted by the love and attention she's been surrounded with. And Emma? She's just a big happy puppy to see that her little family is happy. That one takes after her father more than either of them probably cares to admit.

Now it's just a matter of getting the three of them to understand that anyone who actually _cares_ about them is happy to see them happy. How love finds us or with whom doesn't matter. What matters is that we let love in and accept that we're really not alone in the end. Everything else is just trappings. 


End file.
